Electric power distributors are provided in vehicle electrical systems, among other things, to supply a plurality of electrical loads with electric energy. One or more power distributors can be disposed in a vehicle. The power distributors are used to switch electrical loads, optionally for diagnostic purposes or to protect against electrical malfunctions, and to distribute the electric energy to the plurality of electrical loads of the onboard power system that are electrically connected thereto. These power distributors are frequently designed in the form of fuse carriers or fuse boxes, relay boxes, combinations thereof or the like. Moreover, these power distributors are frequently configured depending on the vehicle type and/or depending on the equipment variant.
DE 10 2009 029 166 A1 discloses a modular power distributor for use in vehicles, which comprises a printed circuit board and a bus bar.
Such a power distributor is frequently also equipped with one or more printed circuit boards or the like, which fulfill electronic functions, such as diagnostic functions, within the power distributor. For this purpose, the printed circuit boards are pre-populated with corresponding electrical and/or electronic components. These pre-populated printed circuit boards are then fixedly integrated into the power distributor, for example by embedding or insert-molding the same in a housing of the power distributor. To connect the plurality of electrical loads thereto, the printed circuit boards additionally comprise a plurality of electrical (plug-in) contact elements, solder pads for soldered joints or the like, for electrically conductively connecting electrical lines, which are connected to the electrical loads to be supplied.
DE 10 2012 214 366 A1 describes a switch device for a bus bar-based vehicle power distributor.
US Patent Application 2010/0038133 A1 describes a power distributor comprising a vertical bus bar.
While the configuration of a power distributor ensures a reliable supply and protection of the electrical loads, if applicable, it has been shown that the design, manufacturing, and assembly complexity are comparatively high. A desire therefore exists for a simplification in the manufacture and/or assembly of an electric power distributor.
In addition, topics such as autonomous driving are increasingly gaining in importance. Systems for autonomous driving are subject to high safety requirements to not jeopardize the vehicle occupants. This is combined under the term ‘functional safety.’